Gwevin: El primer beso de los dos
by Gaby.Stories
Summary: Gwen y Kevin, Kevin quiere besar a Gwen, Gwen quiere volverse la novia de Kevin...En otras palabras, Gwen quiere dar el 1er beso de todos con Kevin, y Kevin con Gwen...
1. Nada que temer,todo saldrá bien

Bueno aquí hay otra historia de Gwevin, esta historia se sitúa por la 3era temporada de Ben 10 Alíen Force y el inicio de Ben 10: Ultimate Alíen

ACLARACION: El ultimo capitulo de alíen Force no está en historia no lo conté.

****

**Gwevin:**

**El primer beso de los dos.**

**1er cap.: Nada que temer todo saldrá bien**

**Era un día normal, con mucho sol, Ben, Gwen y Kevin, estaban investigando a pedido del Abuelo Max, una fábrica abandonada donde el abuelo dice que se encuentran Mineros Taedenite que faltan por exterminar. **

-Ben no creo que aquí hayan mas mineros Taedenite- Gwen decía en tomo cansado

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gwen, ¿Por qué no nos vamos?- Kevin decía –Es pérdida de tiempo, quiero golpear a alguien-

-Miren, busquemos unos 10 minutos mas y si no encontramos nada nos vamos, ¿está bien?- Ben estaba concentrado en la búsqueda

-Ben, creo que tu búsqueda dio frutos, mira allá…-Kevin estaba apuntando y aparecen más de 23 Mineros Taedenite, armados con grandes hachas.

-Uh, son diferentes, a los típicos- Gwen decía con algo de desconfianza

-Mucho-Ben contesto

**Ben se transformo en frio, y comenzó a congelar a todos eso mineros, peor de descongelaban, Gwen los tomaba con rayos de mana, y los chocaba entre sí, eso los eliminaba, un poco más, Kevin absorbía cerámica del suelo, y los chocaba de la misma manera de Gwen, Ben decidió seguirlos…**

-¿¡COMO CUANTOS SON?- Kevin se estaba alterando

-Faltan pocos- Ben le decía

-Pocos…-Kevin se reía

**Después de cómo 1 hora de pelear contra esos mineros Taedenite, Se acabaron…**

-Por fin se acabaron- Gwen decía cansada

-¡POR FIN!- Ben celebraba – ¿Vamos a tomar algo?-

-Bueno- Gwen y Kevin dijeron al mismo tiempo

**En el Sr. Smothie**

-Mañana ya es viernes- Ben decía

-Sí y va hacer Viernes por la noche y no tendré nada que hacer- Gwen estaba media triste por eso

-El punto es que es viernes y después de eso Fin de semana- Kevin estaba celebrando

-¿Qué hora es?- Ben preguntaba

-Las 8:32- Kevin le dijo a Ben

-¿¡QUE! Me tengo que ir corriendo, adiós- Ben se paro y se fue corriendo

-¿Qué onda Ben?- Gwen se reía

-Quien sabe- Kevin se reía -Oye Gwen…-

-¿Qué?- Gwen miro a Kevin

-Así que no tienes nada que hacer, mañana por la noche- Kevin tenía la intención de invitar a Gwen a salir

-Nada, ¿Qué aburrido no?- Gwen Decía

-Si eh, bueno, ¿vayamos mañana al auto cinema?- Kevin invito a Gwen por fin

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?, ¿a qué hora?- Gwen estaba feliz

- Eh, a las 10 pm, ¿te parece?, y llegamos a esa hora y tomamos cualquier película- Kevin se apoyo con un brazo en la mesa

-Está bien-Gwen también se apoyo en la mesa

-Te recojo, a las 9:30, ¿está bien?- Kevin comenzó con un intento de coqueteo

-Está bien, ¿y ahora me vas a dejar? – Gwen comenzó con lo mismo

-Claro- Kevin se levanto de la mesa, y Gwen igual, y se subieron al auto

**Ya en la casa de Gwen…Gwen y Kevin todavía estaban en al auto.**

-Bueno, entonces me voy, adiós Kevin nos vemos mañana- Gwen lo beso en la mejilla, y se bajo

-A- adiós- Kevin se quedo pasmado con el beso en la mejilla tan inesperado de Gwen

**Gwen entro a su casa…y Kevin se alejo un poco de la casa de Gwen, y llamo a Ben.**

-Ben, mañana tengo ocupado desde la 9 PM el dia-

-¿Por qué Kevin?-

- Tengo una cita, con tu prima-

- Jajajaja, ¿vas a salir con Gwen?

-Sí, vamos a ir al auto cinema, a las 10 Pm-

- Tan tarde, pero bueno, supongo que te hiciste el que no sabe qué película darán-

-Eso mismo hice, darán una de terror, para mayores de 14 años-

- y Tienes un plan-

-¡sí!-

-eh implica besarla-

-algo así…-

-Kevin no te hagas el idiota, implica besarla-

-SI Ben, si lo implica!, y lo hare-

-Está bien Romeo, ya adiós, hablamos mas tarde o mañana-

-Adiós-

**Kevin cortó el teléfono, y siguió pensando en su plan…él quería que resultara…**

**En casa de Gwen. Ben había llamado a su prima**

-Hola Ben-

-¿Vas a salir con Kevin?-

-¿Qué? Quien te dijo?

-Kevin…¿y se van a besar?-

-¡BEN!-

-¿Qué? Si ustedes dos se aman, porque te molesta-

-Adiós, Ben-

**Gwen corto el teléfono, enojada y feliz, sentía risa por la infantilidad de Ben ante todo eso…Pero Gwen quería que todo eso saliera bien, y por bien se refería, quería terminar como la nueva novia de Kevin Ethan Levin…**

**En casa de Kevin. Kevin estaba arreglando su auto…como siempre…**

-¡Kevin!- La madre de Kevin entra al garaje

-¿Si?- Kevin estaba relajado y feliz

-Mañana tengo que salir a las 12 Am y no vuelvo en 1 semana, ¿puedo confiar en ti y cuidar la casa?- La madre de Kevin le preguntaba

-Mañana desde las 9 hasta las 12 Pm o más tarde tengo planes- Kevin decía debajo de su auto

-¿Planes?- La madre de Kevin estaba media confundida…

-Eh, si Planes- Kevin seguía concentrado en su auto

-¿Con quién?- La madre de Kevin decía

-Con alguien- Kevin no le quería decir que era con una chica, menos con Gwen

-¿con una chica?- La madre de Kevin sabía que su hijo le estaba ocultando algo

- Bueno, si, se llama, Gwen- Kevin salió debajo de su auto

-¿es alienígena o normal?- La madre de kevin no dejaba los cuestionarios

-Mitad, igual que yo, es una anodita, aliens de energía pura- Kevin no se cansaba de responder

-Anodita…creo que he oído sobre esa especie, bueno entonces me voy hacer las maletas, y cuando vuelva Kevin, quiero verte con novia, ¿está bien?

-¡mama!- Kevin se estaba avergonzando

-Está bien, adiós Kevin- La madre de Kevin se fue del garaje, y Kevin siguió reparando su auto…

**En casa de Gwen…**

-¿Gwen, estas ahí?- El padre de Gwen, Frank preguntaba

-Sí, aquí estoy- Frank entro a la habitación de Gwen

-Gwen, mañana con tu madre, tenemos que ir donde unos primos de tu madre, y tal vez nos quedemos por unos días, así que te quedas a cargo de la casa, ¿está bien?- Frank decía algo rápido

-Mañana de las 9 hasta las 12 pm no puedo, pero los demás días si- Gwen estaba en la ventana sentada

-Si vas a salir, espero que no sea con ese chico, Kevin- A Frank no le cae tan bien Kevin que digamos

-No es mi culpa que no te caiga bien, y si, es con él, vamos a ir al auto cinema- Gwen sabía que su padre no podía hacer nada contra ello

-Está bien, bueno mañana nos vamos a las 6 Am, y tal vez venga tu hermano, adiós- Frank salió de la habitación y Gwen, se quedo en la ventana mirando la linda luna llena que había...

**Gwen se quedo pensando en Kevin, enserio estaba enamorada, y mucho, y ella sabe que Kevin siente lo mismo, así que no había nada que temer, todo saldrá bien, en esa esperada cita…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bueno este fue el 1er capitulo, solo falta en el 2do capitulo va a ser la cita….

¡NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	2. La cita del viernes por la noche…

**2do capitulo:**

**La cita del viernes por la noche…**

**Por fin había llegado el viernes tan esperado…Obviamente esperado por Gwen y Kevin…Esa noche iba a salir perfecta, según Kevin…Hablando de Ben…Eran las 7:30 AM, Ben estaba tomando desayuno…Solo, porque sus padres fueron a trabajar mas temprano**

-Bueno hoy tengo que ser disimulado, no quiero que me descubran…-Ben le decía a Cooper por teléfono

-Todavía no puedo creer que Gwen salga con Kevin…-Cooper estaba un poco fundido

-Créelo, pronto serán novios estoy seguro, pero quiero ver su primer beso para comprobar todo- Ben decía en tono infantil…parece que es el único que todavía no crece, porque Gwen y Kevin ya maduraron….

-Ben, no me sigas hablando sobre Gwen y Kevin y besos, ¿está bien?, ah Gwen todavía no abre los ojos, esta con un inútil…- Cooper sonaba molesto

-Cooper, Gwen adora a Kevin, te diré que cosas según ella adora de él, es inteligente sabe muchas cosas, es atractivo, tiene un auto, es fuerte, divertido y cariñoso- Ben estaba realmente impresionado por el comportamiento de Cooper –Julie me lo dijo-

-Ah, ya adiós, no lo puedo soportar- Cooper corto el teléfono

-Wow, ese chico está mal, espero que no haga nada- Ben guardo su teléfono…Y termino su desayuno y se fue en bicicleta a la escuela

**En la casa de Gwen…Gwen estaba tomando desayuno con sus padres ellos se iban en un ratito mas…ella pensaba irse caminando como todos los días…**

-Bueno eh, termine mi desayuno, me voy o si no llegare tarde- Gwen se despedía de sus padres, cada uno con un beso en la mejilla…-Adiós!-

**Gwen salió de su casa y se fue hablando por teléfono con una amiga llamada Vanessa…Y se desvió tanto hablando que llego más rápido a la escuela de lo que pensaba…**

-Hola Vane- Gwen saludaba a su amiga la cual estaba cortando el teléfono

-Hola, Gwen, ¿te acuerda de ese trabajo para sociales?-

-Sí, si me acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa con ello?-

-Chad, se unió al grupo…yo no lo puse, lo puso el Profe-

-Ah, ya es suficiente con que me moleste todo el rato, de que si lo beso, y bla, de que si lo acompaño, ahora tengo que hacer un trabajo con él, en la casa de uno de los 6 del grupo, aaaaaah es mucho- Gwen estaba decepcionada

-Gwen, mira nos pensamos juntar hoy en mi casa, desde las 6 hasta las 11 PM-

**En eso llegan todos los del grupo incluyendo al tonto de Chad…**

-Así sobre eso entonces es de 6 hasta las 11 PM- Chad decía

-Si Chad- Vanessa lo tomo un poco encuentra

-Vanessa…No puedo hoy día- Gwen decía con felicidad y tristeza

-¿POR?- Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Tengo una cita…-Gwen se estaba poniendo tímida

-¿¡CITA!- Chad se sobresalto -¿CON QUIEN?-

-Se llama Kevin, y si tendré una cita con él, hoy día en la noche- Gwen estaba disfrutando ese momento

-Gwen, tu eres mía y te lo digo- Chad seguía alterado

-Mira si tendría que elegir dueño, elegiría a Kevin, porque, es inteligente, atractivo, tiene personalidad, me protege, y tiene un auto, ¿y tú?, no le llegas ni a los talones- Gwen le chasqueo los dedos enfrente de los ojos y se fue...

**Tocaron la campana de entrada a clases justo a las 8:00 am…**

**Donde Kevin…Kevin estaba ya en clases, de gimnasia, los chicos estaban practicando futbol, y las chicas, basquetbol…**

-Kevin nos juntamos hoy a la noche a ver una película de terror- Decía Corbin, un amigo de Kevin

-No puedo, tengo una cita- Kevin decía algo presumiendo y otra parte no tanto

-¿Kevin? ¿Una cita? – Corbin estaba impresionado

-Sí, se llama Gwen, Es pelirroja de ojos verdes, es hermosa e inteligente- Kevin, estaba algo sobresaltado

-Wow, me la imagino hermosa, lo malo que es tuya- Corbin se reía junto a Kevin, corbin no encontró mejor idea que decirle a todo el curso que estaba allí, obviamente el profesor había salido…bueno decidió decirle en voz alta – KEVIN LEVIN TIENE UNA CITA-

**Cuando Corbin dijo eso todo el curso se quedo sobresaltado, en especial las chicas, por que como Kevin era uno de los más atractivos del curso…**

-¡CORBIN!- Kevin estaba enojado y con risa

-¿Qué?, así las chicas de acá te dejaran en paz… ¿no crees?- Corbin estaba riendo y Kevin igual, pero Kevin no dijo nada, y se fue a las duchas…

**Después de un agotador día, de escuela Gwen se fue a su casa, a descansar un ratito, para después bañarse y prepararse, y Kevin iba a llegar a su casa a ducharse y a dormir un poco, y después vestirse…no era nada formal la cita así que para Kevin, una simple chaqueta verde, con mangas largas, una camiseta blanca, y un jeans…y Gwen, solo una falda negra con medias, y una camiseta roja con una chaqueta negra…**

**En casa de Ben…**

-Fue un día agotador pero…igual los observare en la cita, repasare mi plan…llegare antes de ellos, en el auto de mi papa y tratare de que se pongan atrás mío o adelante, los observare con el retrovisor o si se ponen adelante… a pura vista...-Ben comenzaba a hablar solo…

**Ya eran las 9:00 Pm…Solo faltaba media hora…Gwen estaba viendo televisión…y Kevin…**

-hay, estuvo buena esa siesta… ¿Qué horas es?...-Kevin estaba buscando el reloj -¿¡QUE! Son las 9:00, me tengo que ir a vestir rápido, y salir corriendo-

**Kevin se paro rápido, y se fue a vestir lo más rápido que pudo…y logro salir de su casa a las 9:25…**

**Donde Gwen…**

-Ah, es normal que Kevin se retrase total…solo unos minutos- Gwen sabía que Kevin no era tan puntual…no estaba preocupada

**De pronto justo a las 9:40, suenan unas bocinas de auto y no era más que Kevin Levin en su auto deportivo…Gwen salió de su casa y Kevin se había bajado de su auto, y estaba apoyado en la puerta de este…**

-Eh, Hola- Kevin saludaba a Gwen

-Hola- Gwen estaba media nerviosa pero no se le notaba nada –oye, y… ¿Qué película veremos?-

-Se llama _La huérfana_- Kevin estaba dudoso –Creo-

-¿La huérfana? Esa película…-Gwen ya la había visto pero no entera, le daba miedo

-¿Qué? ¿Ya la has visto? ¿Te dio miedo?- Kevin estaba riéndose disimuladamente

-No es que me haya dado miedo, es que… ¡simplemente no me gusto tanto!- Gwen decía un poco avergonzada y un poco divertida

-Bueno es la que veremos, y ya estoy aquí…ya porque no nos vamos?- Kevin se subió al auto y Gwen también

**Durante ese periodo a la película, se quedaron hablando de los del día y la Huérfana…Kevin decía que él nunca la había visto…y eso es cierto…Gwen todavía sentía algo de miedo…por fin de 16 minutos en auto llegaron…y se estacionaron delante de una camioneta blanca…y se sentaron en la parte de atrás del auto…**

-¿Voy a comprar algo?- Kevin preguntaba…

-No creo…bueno si quieres no importa- Gwen estaba concentrada en el inicio de la película

-Entonces no voy-Kevin se estaba acomodando en el asiento, obviamente más cerca de Gwen

**A Gwen le estaba dando miedo la película, en especial cuando una niña de 9 años quería matar a una monja…Ben los estaba espiando…y estaba con una grabadora…**

-Bueno, todavía no pasa nada…todo normal ellos no saben que soy yo…-

**Kevin…hizo el típico 'bostezo' y rodeo a Gwen con su brazo Gwen se había dejado…y hasta se acerco más a Kevin en el asiento…**

-Con que no te daba miedo la película- Kevin estaba siendo sarcástico

-Bueno, igual esta buena- Gwen seguía mirándola…pero no aguanto más y… -Ouhh eso no me gusto- Gwen abrazo a Kevin, por el miedo que sentía, Kevin también se quedo asustado pero más le interesaba abrazar a Gwen

**Ben y su grabadora…**

-Bueno ahora paso, algo Kevin la rodeo con el brazo, Gwen se dejo, y ella misma se asusta cuando una niña de 9 años comienza a golpear con un martillo a una monja…-

**Bueno después de casi 20 minutos de película…**

-Sabes que no me está gustando la película…-Gwen decía algo asustada

-Bueno total…-Kevin pensó que era el momento indicado, Gwen no estaba pendiente de la película…y Kevin siguió abrazándola…

**Cuando Kevin decidió besarla…Gwen también pensó que era el momento indicado, ambos se estaban acercando…y Ben con su grabadora…**

-Está pasando…el primer beso de Gwen Tennyson con Kevin Levin, está pasando- Ben estaba entusiasmado –AHHHHHHHHHHHH- ben se asusto con lo que paso en la película

**Accidentalmente golpeo la bocina del auto…haciendo que la película se cortara, y asustando a Gwen y a Kevin que no se pudieron Besar…**

-¿Qué onda?- Gwen decía y comenzó a mirar hacia atrás…- ¿¡BEN!-

-Ben…nos estaba espiando…y para variar corto la película- Kevin estaba furioso con Ben…lo quería matar…arruino un momento demasiado feliz en su vida…

-Ah, ya ¿Kevin nos vamos?- Gwen le dijo a Kevin, ambos miraron feo a Ben, y se sentaron adelante y se fueron…todos los que estaban en la peli igual…Ben se sentía algo mal…

**Bueno Kevin fue a dejar a casa a Gwen…**

-Bueno, la pase bien, pero por culpa de Ben…-Gwen se quejaba

-Sí, todo por culpa de tu inmaduro primo…-Kevin también se quejaba

-Bueno adiós- Gwen y Kevin estaban otra vez a punto de besarse, esta vez estaban tan cerca…supongamos, 5 centímetros?...Pero el teléfono de Gwen…¡TENIA QUE SONAR!...

-Uh, Bueno adiós- Kevin decía dándole un beso en la mejilla a Gwen y subiéndose a su auto…

-Adiós- Gwen se dio vuelta y contesto el teléfono, era su padre diciéndole que ya habían llegado a donde los primos de su madre…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Este capítulo me tomo escribirlo…pero me quedo bien, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, por lo del beso

¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo!


	3. La nueva amenaza

**3er capitulo:**

**La nueva amenaza**

**Gwen estaba molesta por lo de Ben...pero igual le deba risa, la cosa es, que Gwen se quería vengar y Kevin opinaba lo mismo, hasta la llamo para crear un plan…**

-No sé qué hacer con Ben, pero será algo fuerte- Kevin decía riéndose

-Ja Ja que eres divertido Kevin, bueno…si implica dejarlo llorando, me uno…-Gwen se reía a disimuladas carcajadas

-Wow, no conocía eso Gwen- Kevin seguía riendo

-¿Qué cosa?- Gwen paro la risa

-Eso, no sabía que alguna parte tuya implicaba dejar a Ben llorando-Kevin ahora si se había matado de la risa

-Bueno hay mucho que no sabes sobre mí…- Gwen decía en tono misterioso

-Tengo un plan- Kevin tenía un tono de idea

-Dime-

**Kevin y Gwen se quedaron hablando mientras Ben estaba con Julie en el parque…**

-Ben, encuentro muy mal lo que hiciste- Julie le decía a Ben

-Julie, yo no lo quise hacer, de pronto me asuste con la película, y golpee la bocina del auto- Ben estaba triste

-Bueno, como quieras, ahora me tengo que ir, deje a Ship solo- Julie se paró de la banca donde estaba sentada

-Adios- Ben se despidió

**Mientras Ben se quedo pensando…recibió un llamado del abuelo max…**

-¡BEN! Los caballeros eternos están atacando cerca de donde estas, están a una calle, APURATE- Max, corto la llamada

**Ben se paro y se fue corriendo hacia donde le dijo su abuelo, y cuando llego, se fijo que estaban robando a montones, cosas de la Joyería, y vio que eran muchos, así que llamo a Kevin**

-KEVIN, ven a la calle Bockin 156, están los caballeros eternos-

-Ya está bien Ben, le avisare a Gwen, adiós- Kevin corto el teléfono

**Ben se trasformo en Fuego pantanoso y comenzó a atacar a todos esos caballeros eternos…**

**Mientras tanto Kevin fue a buscar a Gwen y se fueron rápidamente a la escena…**

-Son demasiados, ¡de donde salieron!- Gwen no podía creer que eran demasiados caballeros eternos

-Sí, son más que la ultima vez, bueno, a patear trasero se ha dicho- Kevin absorbió metal de la rueda del auto…y se acerco a pelear y Gwen comenzó con sus rayos de mana a tomar de a dos caballeros eternos

-¡POR FIN LLEGARON!- Ben estaba peleando muy agitadamente transformado en Fuego pantanoso tirando fuego por allá, haciendo crecer plantas por ahí, todo un caos…creo que esa fue su recompensa por haber arruinado la cita de Kevin y Gwen

-Si llegamos- Gwen estaba disparando rayos de mana

**La pelea sigue y sigue, no paro, eran muchos…hasta que…**

-RETIRADA- sonaba una voz muy peculiar a Ben

-¿Qué?- Todos, Gwen, Ben y Kevin, se quedaron confundidos

**De pronto todos eso caballeros eternos se fueron del lugar, dejando todo vacio**

-¿Qué paso aquí, Ben?- Kevin preguntaba

-No sé, llegue y estaban robando esa joyería- Ben estaba confundido

-Bueno…abra que averiguar para que y porque- Gwen estaba tomando un diamante del suelo

-¿Qué harás con eso Gwen?- Ben preguntaba

-Me lo dejare de recuerdo- Gwen estaba siendo sarcástica –obviamente veré si tiene energía-

-Hazlo entonces- Kevin la apuraba, Gwen le lanzo una mirada que el al instante cambio su cara

**Ben y Kevin se acercaron a donde estaba Gwen, mientras Gwen se ponía el diamante cerca, se le pusieron sus ojos rosados, pero rápido los quito y apunto se cae, a no ser por Kevin que alcanzo a tomarla.**

-¿Que te paso Gwen?- Kevin preguntaba

-¿Gwen?- Ben siguió

-Mi cabeza, me duele, no puedo percibir la energía de ese cristal- Gwen estaba con una mano en su cabeza

-Bueno entonces… ¿Qué haremos?- Ben preguntaba realmente confundido

-Hay que decírselo a tu abuelo ¿No crees Ben?- Kevin estaba revisando el suelo para ver si encontraba algo que ayudara –Oh miren, un arma, y de las que yo les vendí…todavía conservan algunas-

-Sí, todavía las conservan...déjame ver, pásamela- Gwen tomo el arma, e hizo el mismo procedimiento, solo que con un resultado diferente…el arma exploto –No me digan que ahora hago explotar cosas-

-Woow, Gwen…estamos mal- Ben estaba entre carcajadas

-Ben…no te rías- Gwen estaba pensando algo

-Mira la señorita mal genio se va a enojar- Ben estaba molestando a Gwen

-¿Ah sí?- Gwen empujo a Ben con un rayo de mana que lo dejo en el suelo –Te dije que no te rieras- Gwen ahora ella estaba entre carcajadas

-Siempre pelean inmaduramente- Kevin también se estaba riendo –Vamos rápido a la camper, aprovechando parece que esta toda la 'Fuerza Max'- Kevin tomo de la mano Gwen, y de la chaqueta a Ben y los llevo al auto.

**Kevin acelero el motor, y partieron entonces BEN COMENZO A HABLAR….**

-em…aprovechando la ocasión…quería pedirles perdón sobre el asunto de la película…- Ben estaba algo culpable todavía

**Kevin y Gwen se miraron y se rieron…**

-¿Por qué se ríen?- Ben estaba algo alterado…

-Ben, eso fue, todavía estoy molesto por eso pero…no te hagas tantas ilusiones- Kevin reía

-Si Ben…nada de ilusiones- Después de ese comentario de Gwen, todos se rieron…

**Bueno, después de unos 10 minutos más, ya estaban a las afueras del camper, Ben, salió rápido del auto, y entro al camper, en el cual estaban: Max, Pierce, Manny, Helen, Cooper y Alan…Gwen y Kevin se quedaron afuera…Apoyados en el auto**

-Gwen…entonces, ¿Por qué apunto te desmayas cuando estuviste con ese diamante cerca?- Kevin estaba acercándose a Gwen

-Bueno en realidad no se…-Gwen estaba media confundida…hasta no se dio cuenta de que Kevin le estaba acariciando el cabello

-Trata de averiguar, quizás sea parte de una nueva amenaza- Kevin seguía con el cabello entre sus dedos

-¿Amenaza? ¿Eso es lo único que tienes en mente?- Gwen se había alterado un poco

-Oye no te alteres, es solo una idea – Kevin estaba riéndose, y saco sus manos del cabello de Gwen

-Pero que paren un poco las amenazas, igual no son tan buenas- Gwen seguía alterada.

-Ya Gwen no te sigas alterando- Kevin beso a Gwen en la mejilla, y se dirigió al camper

**Kevin llego al camper, y se sentó, al lado de Alan y al frente de Helen, Gwen llego a los 5 minutos y se apoyo en el asiento del copiloto.**

-Bueno, Hola chicos, tengo que darles una información, Los caballeros eternos están buscando distintos tipos de Diamantes y cristales, todavía no me informo para que…y la otra… Hex y Charmcaster lo están ayudando- Max estaba algo pensativo

-Siempre Hex y Charmcaster- Gwen se quejaba

-¿Quiénes son Hex y Charmcaster?- Manny preguntaba

-Hex es un mago experto y su Sobrina una hechicera todavía en algo de progreso- Max respondió

-A ósea son como Gwen- Manny dijo

-Sí, solo que ellos son los malos- Gwen respondió

-¿Bueno abuelo para eso nos querías?- Ben pregunto

-Sí, Solo se pueden ir, estén atentos a cualquier cosa- El abuelo Max se bajo del camper, dejando a todos solos.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aclaraciones:**

-La calle Bockin no existe yo la invente

-para mí no hay historia si no están Hex y charmcaster

_**¡ NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ¡**_


	4. Un dia como cualquiera

**4to Capitulo**

**Un día como cualquiera:**

**Después de ese día medio raro, todos se fueron a sus casas, Kevin fue a dejar a Gwen, y Ben fue a lo de Julie… Después de unos días, ya era miércoles, ese día era un poco relajado para Ben y Kevin, excepto para Gwen, Gwen tenía karate…**

-¿Te paso a recoger después de karate?-Kevin le decía por celular a Gwen

-Solo si quieres…-Gwen respondió

-Obvio que quiero, así después vamos a otra parte….- Kevin decía insinuándola a una cita

-Bueno está bien…adiós- Gwen cortaba el celular felizmente

**Después de una agotadora clase de karate Gwen fue a la duchas y después de cambio, y esperando a Kevin, se encuentra con el idiota CHAD.**

-Gwen, ¿todavía aquí? ¿Te voy a dejar?- Chad trataba de hacerse el 'galán'

-espero a alguien, gracias por la oferta- Gwen no lo tomaba en cuenta

-Pero ese alguien no puede ser tan importante como yo- Chad seguía..

-mm ese alguien es importante… - Gwen veía como se acercaba un auto verde deportivo –Y llego- El auto verde se estaciono frente a donde estaba Gwen con Chad –adiós, que te vaya mal- Gwen fue a saludar a Kevin

-¿Y MI BESO DE DESPEDIDA?- Chad decía

-aaah casi se me olvidaba- Gwen se devolvió a Chad- Cierra los ojos- Chad cerró los ojos pero Gwen le pego un pisotón en el pie que le dolió hasta el alma, -HAY TIENES- Gwen fue donde Kevin el cual estaba parado fuera del auto

-jajaja, ¿te molesta mucho?- Kevin reía mientras le quitaba la mochila a Gwen para meterla al auto

-Sí, es agotador- Gwen acompañaba la risa de Kevin

-AGOTADOR? GWEN TU ERES MI NOVIA- Chad se quejaba frente a Kevin

-¿Novia?- Gwen se reía ahora a carcajadas y Kevin la acompañaba

-Mejor déjala en paz Romeo…Nos tenemos que ir- Kevin dijo. Gwen se metió en el auto y Kevin Igual –Adiós-

**Kevin y Gwen se fueron felices hablando sobre el día…Kevin llevo a Gwen al centro comercial a comer unos helados…Kevin de Vainilla y Gwen de Fresa…Después de comerse los helados Ni Gwen ni Kevin sabían que hacer después.**

-¿Y ahora qué?- Gwen Preguntaba

-No se… ¿Te voy a dejar a tu casa? Ya se está haciendo de Noche-Kevin decía

-Yo creo que sería Mejor- Gwen respondió

-Está Bien-

**Mientras Gwen y Kevin iban de camino a la casa de Gwen…apareció Charmcaster….**

-Gwen Tennyson y Kevin Levin…grata sorpresa- Charmcaster estaba siendo sarcástica, Gwen y Kevin se bajaron del auto

-Que quieres Charmcaster?- Gwen estaba preparada con sus rayos de mana

-es como obvio…._VENGANZA_- Charmcaster tiro unas semillas al suelo…de donde salieron sus ayudantes, Gwen se distrajo con eso…y Charmcaster aprovecho y lanzo a Gwen a suelo –ESTE COMBATE SOLO DE GWEN CONTRA MÍ-

-¿con que así estamos charm…?- Gwen se estaba parando del suelo….-TOMA ESTO- Gwen lanzo varios rayos de mana hacia charmcaster…que la rodiaron, la apretaron y tiraron al suelo -tu sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer mucho mas- Gwen apretaba cada vez más a Charm…igual ya se había deshecho de sus ayudantes.

-Querida Gwen…eres una principiante todavía- Charmcaster hizo aparecer unos humor adormecedores, y desapareció… Gwen cayó dormida al suelo

-GWEN!- Kevin corrió donde su futura novia, y la trato de hacer reaccionar, en eso llega Ben

-¿Qué le paso a Gwen?- Ben estaba con intriga

-Cayo dormida gracias a un hechizo de charmcaster- Kevin trataba de hacer despertar a Gwen

-Mira déjamelo a mí- Ben se transformo en fuego pantanoso y acerco una llama a la nariz de Gwen

-¿QUE PIENSAS? ¿QUEMARLA?- Kevin se altero un poco

-Nooo, mira- Ben siguió con esa llama…

-Que se quema?- Gwen despertó de Golpe

-Vez te dije que funcionaria- Ben se río junto a Kevin

**Después de eso todos siguieron normal el día…Kevin fue a dejar a Gwen a su casa…Gwen se fue a dormir llego cansada…eso si alguien la despertó a las 3 de la mañana, ese alguien era Ben…**

-QUE SUCEDE BEN?-

-el abuelo Max nos necesita…Kevin va por ti-

-Está Bien- Gwen se cambio rápido de ropa, y bajo sin hacer ruido…y afuera ya la esperaba Kevin

-Hola Kevin- Gwen soltó un bostezo cuando se subió al auto

-Hola Gwen, ¿Mucho sueño?- Kevin reía

-Que crees tú?- Gwen comenzó a cerrar los ojos

-para que tan mala onda- Kevin reía

-me pongo de mal humor cuando no duermo- Gwen seguía con lo mismo

-pero no me trates así he hecho mucho por ti- después de ese comentario de Kevin hubo un silencio perturbador…

**Llegaron a lo de Max…se bajaron rápidamente, y entraron al camper, estaban todos, Pierce, Helen, Manny, Cooper, Alan y Ben, Gwen se apoyo en el asiento del copiloto como siempre y Kevin al lado de ella**

-los reuní a todos hoy, a esta hora, para avisarles que tenemos, que ir a una misión, en unos laboratorios no muy lejos de aquí…Volkanus se ha aliado a Darkstar y Charmcaster…- Max estaba algo afligido

-Pensé que habíamos exterminado a Volkanus?- Ben decia

-Pues pensaste mal, Ben, el sigue vivo…tendrán que ir, ahora- Max decía

-¿a esta hora?- Gwen se quejaba

-Gwen no sigas reclamando- Kevin rodeo a Gwen con su brazo, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla –ya te sentirás mejor- Kevin no saco su brazo de Gwen…y se fijo que Cooper lo miraba, con cara de celos

-Bueno…entonces tenemos que irnos y rápido, estamos a 2 horas de ese lugar- Max se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el camper.

-Está bien.-Gwen se bajo y se fue al auto de Kevin, junto a Ben

**Gwen aprovecho esas dos horas para dormir…tenía demasiado sueño…ella dormía profundamente, ben y Kevin comenzaron a hablar**

-No es linda hasta cuando duerme…-Kevin le decía a Ben

-Se nota que la quieres-

-Si se nota y mucho y la hubiera besado de a no ser, de tu bocina en la película- Kevin y Ben empezaron a reír que despertaron a Gwen

-De que tanto se ríen?- Gwen estaba despertando

-De cosa Gwen…de cosas- Ben no lo quiso decir a Gwen

-Está bien, wow esos son los laboratorios- Gwen miraba unas cúpulas celestes que se observaban a lo lejos

-Sí parece que esos son- Kevin subió la velocidad…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Este capítulo me tomo escribirlo… me demore demasiado…pero advierto …este es el penúltimo capítulo, en el próximo se termina mi historia…adiós ¡!


	5. Fin de la nueva amenaza

**5to Capitulo:**

**Fin de la nueva amenaza:**

**Nuestros héroes ya habían llegado al laboratorio, estaba entrando muy disimuladamente, eso sí estaban en grupos, los del equipo 'fuerza MAX' estaban por un lado….y Gwen, Ben y Kevin, estaban por el otro…Gwen se adelanto un poco, y logro encontrar a Volkanus, junto a darkstar y Charmcaster…**

-Hey chicos, encontré algo- Gwen llamaba a Ben y a Kevin

-algo interesante- Ben decía

-Miren que tenemos hay….- Darkstar apareció de la nada….

-Darkstar- Decían nuestros 3 héroes al mismo tiempo

-Que linda sorpresa Gwendolyn- los ayudantes de charmcaster la tomaron por detrás, y la tiraron al suelo

-Kevin…de hace tiempo que no nos vemos- Darkstar atacaba a Kevin

-Si mucho- Kevin logro evitar esos ataques, Ben estaba acabando con los ayudantes de Charmcaster, y logro soltar a Gwen, Ben y Gwen fueron tras volkanus y charmcaster

-Ben 10….- Fue lo único que dijo volkanus antes de atacar

**Volkanus tomo varios pedazos de madera que tenía cerca y los lanzo a Ben, mientras que Ben fue rápido y se transformo, en eco eco, y se multiplico en varios, Charmcaster se las tomo contra Gwen…**

-Gwen tu sabes, que siempre tomo venganza contra ti- Charmcaster hablaba con Gwen

-SI lo sé- Gwen fue la 1era en atacar con rayos de mana.

-Argh- Charm cayó al suelo –Gwen…siempre los mismo ataques-

-Siempre ocupo los mismo contigo- Gwen si que charm se diera cuenta hizo un portal detrás de ella

-Si eso creo- Charm se paro y camino un poco para atrás

-Toma esto- Gwen ataco a charmcaster y logro meterla en el portal de tal manera que ella grito

-ME LAS PAGARAS GWEN TENNYSON-

-Una menos- Gwen se río y fue a ayudar a Ben que estaba con volkanus

-Gwen que paso con charmcaster?-

-La extermine, Ben, solo eso- Gwen ataco a volkanus

**Kevin estaba luchando solo, con Darkstar…**

-Wow Kevin, tú no te rindes- Darkstar se reía

-Sí, no me rindo- Kevin seguía esquivando los ataques

-Kevin, todavía quiero absorber tus poderes…como la otra vez….-

-Eso no será posible-

-A que no- Darkstar tomo a Gwen entre varios rayos de magia, y la puso sobre unos contenedores de acido que estaban al mismo nivel del ligar donde estaban, que tenían en los laboratorios no eran tan grandes, justo para una persona –Me entregas tus poderes y te entrego a Gwen, o si no….tu sabes, elije-

**Ben se fijo en lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía dejar solo a volkanus, asi que se convirtió en frio, y lo congelo de pies a cabeza, eso le ahorraría tiempo.**

-SUELTALA DARKSTAR- Ben/frio le gritaba a Darkstar

-Kevin sabe cuál fue la promesa- Darkstar bajo un poco más a Gwen

**Ben miro a Kevin, y lograron hacer un plan rápido…**

-Darkstar!- Ben/frio le grito darkstar miró, y Frio le tiro una ráfaga de Hielo, fue tanto, que Darkstar soltó a Gwen para poder controlar esa ráfaga

-¡GWEN!- Kevin fue corriendo, y salto sobre el contenedor de acido (ya que estaba a nivel del suelo no fue tan difícil), y logro atrapar a Gwen –¿estás bien?- Kevin tenía en sus brazos a Gwen

-Si eso creo- Gwen estaba con sus manos rodeando el cuello de Kevin, y Kevin la bajó, Gwen no quito sus brazos

-Me alegra- Kevin acerco a Gwen a él, y la besó….miren su primer beso en circunstancias como estas….fue romántico, Kevin la salva

-No son lindos- Volkanus se reía mientras tiraba una bomba al suelo

-no puede ser- Ben, Kevin y Gwen dijeron

**Volkanus escapo Ben fue donde Gwen y Kevin, y antes de que explotara la bomba Gwen hizo un campo de energía que los iba a proteger no tenían tiempo para escapar**

-Que pase rápido-Decía Ben…y pasó rápido la bomba había explotado

**¡LA BOMBA EXPLOTO! Y nadie sabe como volkanus escapo y adonde escapo….Eso sería un tema aparte…**

-¡Chicos! Están bien? – Max llego corriendo con la fuerza Max detrás

-sí, si lo estamos- Gwen respondió, desvaneciendo el campo de fuerza que había hecho

-Volkanus escapo…-Ben decía en tono medio triste

-No creas eso- Manny dijo

-Aquí esta- Helen lo tenía tirado en el suelo inconsciente

-Gwen que bueno que estés bien- Cooper miraba con cara de enamorado bobo a Gwen

-Sí, estoy de lo mejor- Gwen miro a Kevin

-Si igual que yo- Kevin no despego los ojos de su nueva novia

-No empiecen con los romanticismos….por favor- Ben hizo que todos se rieran

**Después de celebran y todo eso, nuestro héroes se fueron a tomar unos smothies.**

-Voy a buscar unos dos más para mí- Ben se paró de la mesa dejando solos a Gwen y a Kevin…Gwen estaba sentada encima de la mesa como siempre, y Kevin…estaba parado al lado de ella

-Buen día, no crees?- Gwen rompió el silencio que los invadía

-Si muy buen día…Gwen- Kevin estaba algo silenciado

-Qué pasa?- Gwen se dio vuelta hacia el lado de Kevin quedando frente a frente

-Hoy fue el inicio de una muy buena relación- Kevin puso una de sus manos en la mesa al lado de Gwen, y la otra en el hombro de Gwen

-Eso es verdad- Gwen se adelanto a todo, y volvió a besar a Kevin…

**Así es como Gwen y Kevin terminaron el día siendo novios…la cosa es ahora, como explicárselo a los padres de Gwen…Kevin sabía que su madre era relajada pero los padres de Gwen…prácticamente lo odian, pero eso se ve después…Kevin estaba Feliz ahora con su nueva novia…Gwen…Su Gwen… **

-Ya se están besando otra vez. aaaaah por favor ¿no pueden aguardar a que yo no este?- Ben decía reclamando…Gwen y Kevin solo se rieron

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

_Y así termina esta historia….por fin hice que se besaran XD espero que dejen reviews….pronto iniciare la otra historia todavía no estoy segura si será secuela de esta…u otra aparte…Bueno adiós ¡! _

_LOS PERSONAJES Y LA SERIE NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS _


End file.
